Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask/credits
These are the credits for ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask''. Puzzle Master * Akira Tago Producer/Planning/Original Story * Akihiro Hino Director/Lead Programmer * Usuke Kumagai Director/Art Director * Jun Suzuki Character Design * Takuzo Nagano Composer/Sound Director * Tomohito Nishiura Programming * Yudai Oda * Atsushi Higuchi * Keiji Adachi * Tetsuo Mori * Takaharu Takesada * Yasuhito Shibuta * Takahiro Ogawa * Kota Yamashita * Ryo Yoshikawa * Shinji Okubo * Shuji Umeno * Narihito Kojima * Kosuke Nagami * Misaki Idehara * Keita Mori Artwork * Ken'ichi Kurakari * Masako Arakawa * Mizuka Takamaru * Mikihiro Hayashi * Yasuhiro Arai * Hiroko Shino * Rie Okaguchi * Jiro Morinaga * Toshihiko Kuriaki * Shinji Yato * Haruka Tochigi * Miho Tanaka * Noriaki Sonoda * Hisami Miyamoto * Mitsuhito Masuo 3D Graphics * Kengo Okabe * Shigeto Suzuki * Emiko Ikeuchi * Eri Yamada * Yuji Soga * Takahiro Fujimatsu * Shin'ya Hayakawa * Hiroshi Niwa * Akiko Shigeto * Yasufumi Teraoka * Hiroshi Sakai * Suguru Miyake 3D Graphics Support * Soju Inaoka * Minako Arai * Yukihito Imamura * Tomoka Sugiyama * Takahisa Ohashi * Satoru Izumi * Shuntaro Ito * Ryuta Kameyama * Daiki Moriizumi * Ryohei Okamoto * Harunobu Matsumori * Kyoko Nagasawa * Ken'ichi Orito * Gharabigli Akbar * Yuji Kurogi * Yuka Ishihara * Satoe Kato * Naoki Kubota * Natsuki Nishitani * Shintaro Masuyama * Takao Namiki * Atsushi Nojima * Tatsushi Suzuki * Hiroto Jinnouchi * Takayuki Hayakawa * Miharu Hirata * Takuro Nakamaru * Naoko Matsumoto * Ryokichi Hirakawa * Kei Sato Sound Production * Yumiko Hashizume * Ken'ichiro Saigo Sound Production Support * Dai Yamanaka Main Scenario * Akihiro Hino Scenario * Noriko Ikeura Planning * Kazuya Kuranari * Yuichi Murase * Masahiro Noda * Tatsuya Shinkai * Satoshi Kubota * Koji Tatsukawa * Keitaro Sato * Kyosuke Yoshioka * Daisuke Makino Puzzle Creation * Akira Tago * Shin Onodera * Chie Kato * Akira Morita * Shoko Chihara Downloadable Puzzle Director * Nob Kanamoto Downloadable Puzzle Editor * Junji Takeuchi Downloadable Puzzle Coordinator * Kei Nakata Downloadable Puzzle Creation * Yoshihiko Asao * Hiroyuki Abe * Daisuke Arai * Shuhei Iizuka * Takeshi Iwasaki * Rikiichi Uchino * Nobuki Kashihara * Toshio Karino * Takashi Kawasaki * Kawabe Yuki * Nobuyuki Kimura * Yuichi Saito * Nobuyuki Sakamoto * Yu Sasaki * Satoru Suzuki * Dai Taguchi * Emiko Takeuchi * Ryohei Nakai * Momotaro Hishiya * Hiroyuki Fukushima * Makoto Furukawa * Toru Mizoguchi * Shin'ichi Miyazaki * Junki Yamada * Tetsuya Yamamoto * Yoshiyuki Watanabe 3D Movie Creation * Nobumasa Tsuji * Tomoe Ueda * Masashi Ogawa * Momoko Tsugawa * Nozomi Fujikawa Motion Capture Engineers * Yuki Mito * Yu Sakakibara * Yasuharu Tanaka * Takahiro Iwagami Motion Capture Actors * Kiwami Fukazawa * Yukie Nakamura * Yukie Maeda * Kohei Yugoshi Title Logo Design * Noriko Maruya Promotional Video Creation * Noboru Tsuda * Eiji Ishii * Kosuke Uemura Manual Design * Shin'ichi Furuta Ending Theme Music * "Mysterious Flower" Composer * Yumi Matsutoya Arranger * Masataka Matsutoya Music Production * Kirara Music Publisher Distribution * EMI Music Japan Inc. Main Theme Music * "Main Theme" Composer * Tomohito Nishiura Arranger * Norihito Sumitomo Performers * Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra Production Assistance * UP-FRONT WORKS Co., Ltd. * ELM & Co., Ltd. Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Leslie Swan * Tim O'Leary * Andy Fey * Jan Hennig * Jan Peitzmeier * Silvio Schmelz Localization * Dave Casipit * Robert Heiret * Lars Knudson * Ed Murray * Scot Ritchey * Morgan Ritchie * Derek Seklecki * Eric Smith * Pierre Sanchez * Eren Baykal * Ciaran Edwards * Gemma Gotch * Claudia Smith * Nils Dittbrenner * Veronika Hoffmann * Michael Hussinger * Karoline Lazaj * Emmanuel Adien * Florence d'Anterroches * Sabrina Bretant * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Javier Martín Álvarez * Ariel del Rio de Angelis * Alesánder Valero Fernández * Adriano Antonini * Giovanna Canta * Edoardo Dodd * Anna Tarantini Animation * P.A.WORKS Animation Direction * Masakazu Hashimoto Storyboards * Masakazu Hashimoto * Chizuru Miyawaki * Hideyo Yamamoto * Yoshimichi Hirai General Animation Direction * Kosuke Kawatsura Animation Direction * Noboru Sugimitsu Key Animation * Kaori Inoue * Reiko Okamura * Yuko Yoshida * Yuko Iwaoka * Hiroyuki Horiuchi * Kenji Irie * Kayoko Nabeta * Tadahito Matsubayashi * Susumu Mitsunaka * Seiji Masuda * Hiroyuki Hashimoto * Takayoshi Hashimoto * Hitomi Tsuruta * Shinji Takeuchi * Hiroyuki Notake * Daisuke Ito * Naoto Abe * Akiko Ikahata * Kenji Ota * Osamu Kurosawa * Miho Daidoji * Eriko Kubokawa * Makiko Emori * Takeshi Atomura * Lee Bora * Michiyo Maeda * Takahiro Arai * Hideki Takahashi * Hideaki Kurakawa * Keiei Yuzumi * Haruka Katsutani * Shuji Takahara * Chie Yoshimoto * Jun'ichi Kitamura * Mayumi Miyaoka * Aiko Natsuzumi * Fumihiko Suganuma * Hiromi Makino * Asami Hayakawa * Yurie Ohigashi * Mitsutoshi Kubo * Noboru Sugimitsu * Kosuke Kawatsura Key Animation Support * Chikako Hanaya * Tomoya Nishiguchi * Wish * A.P.P.P. * M.S.C * A-Line * NOMAD * Transarts * WHITE FOX * UNION CHO In-Between Checker * Aya Takata * Tsutomu Iwanami * Yuriko Abe * Yukiko Mita * Lee Younglim In-Between Animation * Osamu Kadoya * Akiko Fujiwara * Saori Takashiro * Eriko Nakajima * Ryo Miyagi * Yusuke Kitano * Yayoi Akimoto * Yuki Akiyama * Saki Hagino * Mari Tomita * Yusuke Inoue * Masanori Sato * Saki Konishi * Yuko Okano * Yuichiro Komuro * Noriko Makita * Yuji Shimizu * Yuta Yoko * Kazuna Hara * UNION CHO * MSJ Musashinoseisakujo * M.S.C * Oh Production Background Artwork Direction * Yusuke Takeda * Shoko Ochiai Concept Art Boards * Shoko Ochiai * Michiko Nakamura Background Artwork * Bamboo * Michiko Shinohara * Naoko Yamada * Takayuki Nagashima * Tomoki Nakajima * Chong Surok * Izumi Hirabayashi * Yoshihiro Nagasuna * Chika Hirabuki * Kayo Kojio * Tsukasa Kakizakai * Takamasa Masuki * Shoko Ochiai * Mukuo Studio * Taichi Maezuka * Katsunori Ishida * Kyoko Ishida * Shintaro Inoue * Akiyo Kudo * Yoshiyuki Shikano * Natsumi Shinma * Takahito Nakane * Yukiko Uegaki Color Design & Setting * Miho Tanaka Finishing Checker * Yuriko Taniguchi Finishing * Studio Road * Makiko Kojima * Makiko Yamanaka * Hanae Yokota * Akiko Oba * Chie Iwamoto * Naomi Nakano * Yuko Koshida * Taeko Mizuno * Yuki Moriyama * Mika Yokoi * Rie Arai * Kumiko Sone * Tomoe Oku * Asuka Seo * Akane Yoshioka * Hitomi Sakuma * Hitomi Ayato * UNION CHO Special Effects * Akiko Hamanaka 3D Art Direction * Yoshimasa Yamazaki 3D CGI * Yohei Hirata * Kosuke Haruta * Seiji Murata * Motonari Ichikawa 3D CGI Support * IGNIS IMAGEWORKS CORP. 3D Modelling Support * C.Attaphong * Sang Jaeyoup * Hisashi Akimoto 3D Production * Yuko Horikawa Cinematography Direction * Susumu Fukushi Assistant to Director of Cinematography * Ko Oizumi Cinematography * Takayuki Mori * Woongryul Yang * Jiro Tazawa * Satoshi Namiki Cinematography Support * MSJ Musashinoseisakujo Animation Editing * Masayuki Kurosawa Production Assistants * Takatoshi Shinoda Line Producer * Takuro Imagawa Animation Co-Producer * Nobuhiro Kikuchi Animation Producer * Kenji Horikawa Voice Actors * Troy Baker * Sara Be * Elle Deets * Yuri Lowenthal * Archibald Macbeth * Matt Mercer * Christopher Robin Miller * Lani Minella * Liam O'Brien * Walter Rego * Tim Watson * Elke Appelt * René Dawn-Claude * Mario Hassert * Franziska Hayner * Ilja Köster * Sophia Längert * Klaus Lochthove * Viktor Pavel * Benjamin Stöwe * Matthias Scherwenikas * Bernd Vollbrecht * Anja Welzel * Sophie Barranes * Philippe Bozo * Emmanuel Dabbous * Michel Elias * Jean-Marie Fonbonne * Hervé Grull * Caroline Klaus * Martial Le Minoux * Hugues Martel * Cyrille Monge * Marie Nonnemacher * Marie Zidi * Dani Albiac Ubreva * Carmen Ambrós Cerón * Carme Calvell * Rafa Luis Calvo Ribor * Domenec Farell * Yolanda Gispert * Ariadna Jiménez Valero * Ignacio Latorre Lecha * Santiago Lorenz * Cesc Martínez * Sergio Mesa Vicente * Roger Pera * Jordi Varela de Orozco * Stefano Albertini * Alessandro Conte * Oliviero Corbetta * Alessandra Felletti * Cesare Rasini * Cinzia Massironi * Claudio Moneta * Renato Novara * Emanuela Pacotto * Stefania Patruno * Lorenzo Scattorin * Pietro Ubaldi Voice Direction * Kris Zimmerman Salter * Dave Casipit * Ed Murray * Olivier Deslandes Recording Coordination * Chip Beaman * Melissa Grillo * Ilja Köster * Olivier Deslandes * Guillermo Reinlein * Alessandro Ricci Recording Studios * Soundelux * Side UK * IK Sample * AlphaSound * Takemaker * Sample IT Manual Design Support * Eriko Yagi * Fumie Nakagawa Assistant Producer * Kaoru Takahira * Noriko Kuwayama Marketing Director * Akihiro Usuki Marketing Section * Noriko Maruya * Yumi Ueno * Keisuke Ueda * Nana Otsuka * Yuji Kurotsu Sales Promotion Section * Katsumi Rakuyama * Suminori Hyakuta * Tomoko Kanbayashi * Kyosuke Terazaki * Kei Saito * Takahiro Oguri * Rie Ogawa Special Thanks * Yoshiaki Kusuda * Hirokazu Nagai * Kazunari Matsuo * Ken Motomura * Takehiro Fujii * Moe Sudo * Yui Sakamoto * Maiko Ueki * Akira Mitsuhashi * Shin'ya Abe * Toshihiro Kawashima * Genki Sato * Iain Milne * Yoko Oikawa Quality Assurance Team * Suguru Sato * Ryuichi Araki * Hidetaka Kajiwara * Yusuke Nakanishi * Toshiyuki Kawaguchi * Jun Kirikihira * Kosuke Mihara * Takahiro Eitoku * Aya Fujikawa * Ryuichi Nakagawa * Shin'ya Hyakuta * Ryosuke Miyazaki * Seiji Nakano * Shutaro Tanaka * Keisuke Hakoda * Motoyo Kurogi * Takanori Sato * Tetsuya Yamauchi * Fusami Tsuruya * Kensuke Narahashi * Yuya Yoshida * Keiko Michimiya * Kiyoshi Furutani * NOA Product Testing NOE Product Testing * Marco Gruden * Ángel Moreno Colmena * Pia Hofmann * Sebastian Jende * Mirjam Keller * Marie Christine Keuck * Jana Möller * Sandra Pommer * Stéphane Dumain * Julien Lebreton * Alexandre Moreau * Olivier Strag * Bruno Vala * Jonathan Vix * Teresa Dugnol Menéndez * Iñaki González Simón * Juan Keller Blanch * David Martín Navarro * Daniel Picazo Millán * José Rosado Medina * Claudia De Angelis * Elisabetta Gandione * Elisa Lapini * Marco Malavisi * Andrea Marino * Emanuel Riccobene Quality Assurance Support * DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Produced in Cooperation with * Tago-Akira Research Institute, Inc. * TOHOKUSHINSHA FILM CORPORATION * HAKUHODO INC. * NIKOLI Co., Ltd. * DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. * D.A.G Inc. Category:Credits